De l'importance de la précision
by Lili76
Summary: Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Votre personnage tente de faire un filtre d'amour pour le donner à l'élu de son cœur, néanmoins il est possible qu'il ait commis quelques erreurs de dosage... Ginny aime Harry. Depuis qu'elle a entendu pour la première fois l'histoire du Survivant, elle a décidé que plus tard elle l'épouserait. Oui mais voilà, Ginny n'est pas patiente...


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage tente de faire un filtre d'amour pour le donner à l'élu de son cœur, néanmoins il est possible qu'il ait commis quelques erreurs de dosage**

 **Défi prompts à la pelle : "Et bien c'était définitivement bizarre"**

* * *

Ginny Weasley rêvait de devenir Madame Harry Potter depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
Elle avait tellement rêvé du Survivant, elle l'avait tellement imaginé, qu'elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Quand elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, Ginny avait été intimidée. Il rentrait à Poudlard et elle accompagnait ses frères. Elle avait rougi, souri, et il l'avait ignorée.

Ginny avait été heureuse d'apprendre que le grand Harry Potter était devenu le meilleur ami de son frère.

Lorsqu'elle était entrée à son tour en première année, elle avait pensé qu'une fois qu'Harry poserait ses incroyables yeux verts sur elle, il tomberait aussitôt amoureux. Mais elle avait été déçue. Il avait semblé de pas la voir.  
Mais un léger espoir avait vu le jour quand il avait risqué sa vie pour l'aider. C'était lui qui était entré à sa suite dans la chambre des secrets et c'était lui qui s'était battu contre le Basilic pour la sauver, elle.

Elle avait imaginé que l'année suivante serait différente. Que Harry la verrait enfin et qu'il l'aimerait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais il semblait toujours insensible à sa présence.

Ginny n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Étant la seule fille au milieu d'une famille nombreuse de garçons, elle était habituée à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait.  
Quand le charme ne marchait pas, elle savait montrer tout son caractère. Ses frères avaient fait les frais de ses maléfices de chauve-furie et les craignait quelque peu...

Aussi, elle estimait avoir attendu Harry bien assez longtemps.  
Toute son enfance, elle avait rêvé de leur rencontre. Puis elle avait dû attendre d'entrer à son tour à Poudlard.  
Enfin, Harry l'avait remarquée en tant que petite sœur de Ron puis l'avait sauvée.

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Elle voulait que Harry lui avoue son amour, qu'il soit aux petits soins. Elle voulait que le monde sorcier sache qu'Harry était à elle, et à personne d'autre.

Pendant quelques mois, elle colla Harry de près, se débrouillant pour se trouver en permanence dans son champ de vision. Mais si le sauveur se montrait amical, il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était en permanence avec lui...

L'idée lui vint alors que Fred et George étaient en train de discuter d'un projet qu'ils étaient en train de mettre en place pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche.  
Les jumeaux prévoyaient de fabriquer un philtre d'amour pour le revendre à leurs camarades à l'occasion de la saint Valentin.  
Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient gagner suffisamment d'argent pour financer leur prochaine invention.

La façon de procéder lui vint de Ron, alors qu'il racontait comment ils avaient fabriqué du polynectar sous la direction d'Hermione dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour pouvoir questionner Drago Malefoy.

Elle décida donc de fabriquer son propre philtre d'amour en utilisant une recette de potion trouvée dans un livre de bibliothèque et d'utiliser les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour cacher ses projets.

Les ingrédients étaient plutôt simples à trouver, surtout qu'elle était capable d'emprunter au professeur Rogue les ingrédients manquants sans se faire prendre... Elle avait extorqué aux jumeaux tous leurs petits secrets inavouables.

Ginny s'employa donc à préparer la potion aussi vite que possible. Elle avait des notes honorables en potions, et s'estimait d'un niveau convenable.  
Elle avait pris pour habitude de prendre des raccourcis dans la préparation de ses potions, dosant les ingrédients à peu près. Cette fois-ci, comme le livre qu'elle utilisait était ancien et abîmé, elle dû composé avec la quantité d'un des ingrédients manquante.  
Elle ajouta donc une bonne dose d'extrait de Ravegourde, se disant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas un ingrédient dangereux...

Sa potion prête, Ginny se dépêcha de la mélanger avec du jus de citrouille et porta immédiatement le verre dans la tour Gryffondor.  
Elle hésita un long moment, et se demanda si elle devait prendre le risque de le laisser à côté du lit de Harry, ou si elle devait attendre qu'il ne revienne.

Finalement, elle heurta presque le jeune homme devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Rougissante, elle lui tendit le verre, notant qu'il revenait d'un entraînement de Quiddich et qu'il semblait avoir très chaud.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et but le verre cul sec. Ron grommela quelque chose à propos du favoritisme offert à certains.  
Harry se dirigea ensuite vers les douches et passa un long moment sous l'eau chaude. L'eau brûlante, la vapeur dénouèrent ses muscles. Il resta bien plus longtemps qu'habituellement sous la douche, revivant l'entraînement, et la bataille qui avait eu lieu avec Malefoy.  
Le blondinet avait beau se montrer totalement détestable, il était un adversaire parfait au Quiddich. D'ailleurs, il regrettait de plus en plus souvent d'avoir refusé son amitié lors de la rencontre.

Finalement, en sortant de la douche, il enfila un boxer et alla directement se coucher, épuisé.

Ginny l'attendit un long moment dans la salle commune, et finalement, au moment du repas, elle convainquit son frère de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Ron fit l'aller retour et revint un grand sourire aux lèvres pour lui annoncer que Harry dormait comme un bébé.  
GInny se renfrogna mais finit par suivre Hermione et Ron pour aller manger.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Harry s'éveilla, se sentant affamé et mourant de chaud. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais décida qu'un tour rapide aux cuisine s'imposait, s'il voulait passer une bonne nuit. Il enfila un bas de pyjama et prit sa cape d'invisibilité, décidant qu'il pouvait bien rester torse nu.  
La fraîcheur des couloirs lui fit du bien.

Devant les cuisines, il chatouilla la poire sans hésitation, et à peine à l'intérieur, Dobby apparut pour lui proposer un repas complet. Souriant, Harry commença à discuter avec l'elfe, sa cape posée à ses côtés.  
Il n'aimait habituellement pas se promener torse nu, se trouvant trop maigre. Mais Dobby ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de choses, permettant Harry d'être suffisamment détendu pour être à l'aise.

Il était en train de manger quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit derrière lui.  
\- Alors Potter un petit creux ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago Malefoy. Il lui sourit ne remarquant pas la surprise de sa Némésis.

\- Si tu as faim Malefoy, y'en a assez pour nous deux.

Drago Malefoy, au lieu de répliquer, prit le temps d'observer son vis à vis. Il devait bien avouer qu'il le trouvait séduisant, surtout parce qu'il le voyait seul. Le fait qu'il soit torse nu le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il haussa les épaules et s'installa aux côtés de Potter.

Ils mangèrent en silence dans la même assiette, épaule contre épaule. Harry recommençait à avoir chaud, et la chaleur semblait irradier de l'épaule de Malefoy collée à lui. Mais étrangement, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de s'écarter.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et ils grognèrent tous les deux d'agacement. Ils ne se retournèrent même pas, et comme personne ne parlait, ils pensèrent être de nouveau seuls.

Drago se penche vers Harry pour lui tendre sa fourchette et le brun se pencha pour happer le morceau en plantant ses yeux verts dans le regard acier de son vis à vis.

Harry se pencha légèrement vers Drago et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Un hoquet étranglé les fit se retourner. Ginny les regardait, les yeux écarquillés, une main sur la bouche. Elle semblait horrifiée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas la rattraper, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules, d'un air indifférent. Et Drago sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils étaient debout, collés l'un à l'autre s'embrassant fiévreusement.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement les dérangeant à nouveau.  
Ron se tenait face à eux, l'air un peu verdâtre, suivi d'une Ginny en larmes.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Pas maintenant, Ron...  
\- Harry, mec, t'es pas dans ton état normal. Ginny t'a donné... Un truc... qui... Qui te fais agir comme ça.  
Ron lança un bref regard plein de colère à sa sœur.  
\- Un truc, Weasmoche ? De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Un philtre. Un philtre d'amour.

Ron évitait le regard de Harry. Drago pour sa part, s'écarta très légèrement.  
Harry plissa les yeux.  
\- Vous devriez partir tous les deux.  
\- Harry...  
\- Je te verrais plus tard Ron. Laissez nous.

Ron entraîna sa sœur qui se débattit un instant avant de se laisser faire, toujours en pleurs. Elle avait noté la colère de Ron et elle se doutait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis. Malgré tout, elle détesta laisser son Harry en compagnie de Malefoy.

Une fois la porte fermée, Harry sourit.

\- Et bien, c'était définitivement bizarre.

Drago fit un pas de côté.  
\- Un philtre hein ?  
\- Malefoy...  
\- Potter, je te propose un truc. Demain tu devrais être libéré de ce fichu filtre. Je serais ici vers minuit. Si... Bref. On se retrouve demain si tu en as envie.  
\- Tu peux être sûr que je serais là.

De retour dans son dortoir, Harry refusa de parler à Ron. Ce dernier essaya de lui faire entendre raison, mais Harry le stoppa et lui répliqua d'une voix froide qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer l'information.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione - qui n'avait pas été mise au courant des événements de la nuit - fronça les sourcils en voyant Ron mal à l'aise, et Harry très froid. Ginny quand à elle, ne daigna pas se montrer.

La journée passa de façon étrange : Ron tentait de se faire pardonner de quelque chose. Harry cherchait à l'éviter. Ginny, yeux rouges, ne parlait à personne.  
Hermione nota même l'air à la fois pensif et anxieux de Drago Malefoy qui laissait souvent son regard d'orage se perdre en direction d'Harry.

Elle chercha une explication le soir avant le dîner, mais Harry lui assura qu'elle saurait tout le lendemain. Puis il partit s'allonger, assurant qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le jeune homme dormait profondément.

Harry s'éveilla pile à l'heure et se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis il se glissa hors du dortoir et sursauta en tombant sur Hermione qui lisait tranquillement devant le feu.

\- Harry ! Je t'attendais.  
\- Hermione, je...  
\- Ron m'a raconté. Si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais pu te dire que le philtre que Ginny a préparé était totalement raté.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Elle a... été un peu négligente avec la précision.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Hermione sourit, amusée.

\- Harry, j'aurais pu donc te dire dès hier que le philtre en question était totalement inefficace. Au mieux il t'aura donné chaud.

Harry sourit largement, l'embrassa sur la joue.  
\- Merci 'Mione. Mais je le savais déjà que le philtre n'avait rien fait.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je vais le rejoindre non ?

Hermione le regarda quitter la salle copine en riant, amusée. Elle espérait que Drago serait bien présent au rendez-vous qu'ils semblaient s'être fixés et que tout se passerait bien entre les deux garçons...

* * *

 **Review ? Merci !**


End file.
